Count on Me
by LeeLeeRm
Summary: Santana Lopez is a Mami! She has two baby mommas, Quinn and Brittany, and two beautiful children, Emilio and Hannah. But what happens when she falls in love with a young Broadway star named Rachel Berry and she ends up pregnant too? Follow Santana through her journey as a parent. Fluff, Smut, maybe some Angst. Mentions of Quinntana, Brittana, and lots of Pezberry! G!P Santana!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Santana's POV

Hey, what's up? My name is Santana Lopez and this is my life. I'm 24 years old, my family is extremely wealthy, and I have two children, Emilio and Hannah, but I'm not the one that gave birth to them. Biologically I would be called the "father", but I'm obviously a woman. Yup, I have a penis. My father owns his own chain of car dealerships and I'm going to school so I can take over the company from him when he retires. Now my life has lots more responsibilities.

I have two baby mommas. My first born, Emilio, was from my ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray. I was with her from the time I was 18 to 20. We met in college and instantly hit it off. I truly thought she was my forever, but I soon found out that wasn't the case. After we had been broken up for about a week she showed up at my house telling me she was pregnant. I was extremely shocked and a little freaked out, but I was there for her every step of the way. After Emilio was born we stayed close and I can honestly say that she is one of my best friends.

About a year after my break up with Quinn and Emilio had just turned four months old I met a beautiful blonde name Brittany Pierce. She was a dancer that worked down the street from my apartment. I would walk down the street for a sandwich and a coffee from breakfast and she was always there. After a week or so I got the guts to ask her out and we dated for six months before she told me she was pregnant too. Now I had a 10 month old and a baby on the way. Brittany and I stayed together until Hannah was about five months before we ended it.

Now I have Emilio who is three and Hannah who is about to be two. I love my children more than anything on planet earth. I live in a condo right down the street from both of them. Quinn and Brittany know each other and surprisingly are pretty good friends. Hannah and Emilio spend a lot of time together and I pretty much see them every day. Also since I can work from home every day, I watch them while Britt and Quinn are at work. Our schedules just work that well and we are very proud of it.

Right now I'm in my father's huge building in my office working on some paper work for the new shipment of Italian Sports cars that are coming in next month. My dad is planning on retiring when I turn thirty so I have to work hard at the position he's given me. I'm in charge of all the new shipments and locations. I make my own hours and do most of my work from home. Life is really good right now.

My cell rang I immediately answered just in case it was Quinn or Brittany. "Hello?"

"Hey San, it's Quinn. Emilio wants to know if you want to see the Avengers with him tonight?" Quinn asked. Ever since Emilio learned to talk he's been asking me to go with him everywhere with him, but I don't mind at all. I love my son with everything in me.

"Yeah. Maybe after I can take Emilio and Hannah out to Chuck E Cheese?" I asked.

"San, you don't have to ask, he is your son too." I knew Quinn had rolled her eyes.

"I know, but maybe you had plans or something. So I'll come pick him up at like 5?"

"Yeah. He'll be ready. Are you going to be on time, this time?"

"Of course." I answered chuckling lightly. Just three days ago I was ten minutes late picking Emilio up and he had a fit. It was pretty entertaining.

"Okay, well I'll see you later. If you stop at Brittany's before coming here tell Britt I said hi." Quinn told me.

"I will. Bye Q."

"Bye S."

I hung up the phone and quickly gathered my things to go home. It was only 3:37, but I had to shower and finish all Emilio and Hannah's laundry that I had started that morning.

"Santana, are you leaving?" Dani, a slutty secretary that works on the first floor asked. She flirts with me on a daily basis, and we screwed once, but it wasn't anything serious.

"Yeah. My son wants me to take him to see the Avengers." I smirked at her.

"Well, after you drop him off, you should drop by my house. I loved last weekend. I've never been so stretched out before." She said seductively. I almost rolled my eyes, because yeah she's hot, but she's not the type of girl I would see more than once. Right now I'm actually looking for a relationship with a girl that I can settle down with.

"Sorry, after the movie I'm taking my son and daughter to Chuck E Cheese."

"What about tomorrow?" Dani tried again.

"I'll get back to you." I lied. She nodded and smiled at me before leaving. I sighed heavily and made my way to my car.

~RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRRSRSRSRSRSRSR ~

"Hey Q. Where's Emilio?" I asked as she opened the door to her apartment. Did I mention that we live in New York, New York? I love it here. It's exactly like you see it on Tv. There are millions of people here and they really are as mean as they portray them on movies.

"He's in his room napping. He was really excited and was running around and then he dropped. I'm sorry." Quinn looked sheepish. I followed her to Emilio's room where he was sprawled out on his bed.

"It's fine. I was hoping we would've napped so he could have fun at Chuck E Cheeses later."

"Oh, did you ask Brittany?" Quinn asked me while handing me a sleeping Emilio.

"Yeah, she of course said yes. This is gonna be Hannah's first time there. It's gonna be exciting." I beamed.

"Santana, you are the best mom ever. If I had to have a baby at 22 I'm glad it was with you." Quinn said to me. I almost teared up.

"Thank you. Thank you for giving me my son. I can't thank you enough. He is the best gift I've ever gotten. So thanks."

"You're welcome, Santana." Quinn smiled. Emilio began stirring in my arms and I looked down at him.

"Mami?"

"Si, Mijo?" I asked. Yes, Emilio can understand Spanish fluently. During Quinn's pregnancy and for the first years of his life I've been talking to him in Spanish and he can now speak and understand both English and Spanish.

"Vamos a ver a los Avengers ahora?" I nodded my head and he smiled brightly at me.

"Emilio, go put your shoes on." Quinn told him and I put him on the floor. He sped off to the front door to get his shoes and I looked at Quinn knowing that she wanted to talk to me now.

"Are you bringing someone with you, Santana?" Quinn asked suddenly serious.

"No, why?"

"Emilio knows that I'm dating again and he isn't happy about it and if he sees some girl with you he won't be happy. So if you're seeing someone, don't bring her yet. Just wait to introduce her to him." Quinn told me.

"Well, I'm not seeing anyone so I can't bring anyone around." I giggled.

"Good."

"So about this guy you're seeing. What's his name?"

"Adam." Quinn answered.

"Is he treating you right?" I asked. I didn't want anyone taking advantage of my baby momma. I'll kick their ass.

"Yes, he's very sweet. I think you'll like him. He likes that WWE crap that you always watch."

"Oh, I like him already. Well I better get going. I'll bring him back at like 9?"

"Yeah, but if you give him any sugar before he comes back I swear I'll kill you Santana." Quinn threatened, but I couldn't help but smirk.

"Maybe I'll get him some Mountain Dew and a whole pack of Sour Patch Kids. Does that count ask sugar?" I laugh.

"You did that last time and he didn't sleep until two in the morning. His sleep schedule is still messed up."

"Trust me I know. Who do you think is with him all day? He woke Hannah up yesterday when she was napping and he was supposed to be napping. My plan backfired a little." I frowned.

"That tells you that you shouldn't be an ass and try to make my life hard." She smirked. I lightly pushed her arm and she giggled.

"Okay Mami, I'm ready!" Emilio yelled running back to me. Surprisingly his shoes are on the right feet and they're tied. My kid is so smart!

"Oye, mira tú! Sus zapatos están a la derecha! Choca esos cinco!" I cheered and he beamed slapping my hand.

"Okay, bye Emilio. Be good for Mami okay?" Quinn said and he nodded. She leaned down and he kissed her cheek.

"Love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetie. Now go have fun." Quinn smiled. We left the apartment and made our way out to my car. As I buckled him into his car seat my phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey San, it's Britt." I heard Brittany say through the speaker.

"Hey Britt, what's up?" I ask. I can hear Hannah laughing in the background and a smile graces my face. My little girl is the cutest baby alive and I couldn't be more proud of her. She and Emilio are my life. Without them I would be some lonely hermit that sleeps around.

"I just wanted to know about what time you're coming to pick Hannah up."

"Around 7. Emilio wants to see the Avengers and I know that Hannah doesn't like being in dark rooms with lots of noise. So I'll be there to pick her up afterwards." I say while starting my car.

"Okay. But please don't let her have any sugar. She is already not sleeping at night because she wants you." Brittany sighed. Hannah is definitely a Mami's girl. While Brittany was pregnant she would always calm down at the sound of my voice.

"I'm sorry, but if you'd like I can always come over and put her to sleep. I live literally across the street from you." I told her. While Quinn lived a block over from me, Brittany lives in the condos across the street from mine.

"Really? That would be great, San. I'm so glad that you're here and not some dead beat that doesn't own up to their responsibilities."

"Thanks Brittany. That means a lot, but I have to go. I'll see you in like two hours." I said to her before hanging up.

"Was that aunt Brittany?" Emilio asks from the back seat.

"Yeah, Hannah is coming with us later." Emilio smiled brightly.

"My sister is coming?!" He cheered.

"Yeah, you happy about that?" I ask. He nodded dramatically.

"I love my sister! She's so pretty!" One thing I love about the two women that mothered my children is that they were really cool about letting the kids know that they are siblings and letting them spend lots of time together.

"I know you do buddy. I love her too. She's our princess right?" I ask and he nodded again.

"She's a beautiful princess." He corrected and I couldn't help but feel a sting of tears. I love this little boy so much. Time to see the Avengers!

~RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS R~

Okay so I know what you guys are thinking.

Where was Rachel in this chapter?

She is going to show up next chapter!

How many kids does Santana have?!

I know she's real busy lol

What about BYS and RT?

I am still writing for both of them. BYS is my main focus right now, but I've had this idea in my head for a while and I couldn't go any longer without writing it down and sharing it with you. Please tell me if you think I should continue or not!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

I walked into Chuck E Cheese holding Emilio's hand and Hannah in my arms. I see people stop at look at my kids in awe because they are so damn cute it should be a crime. Emilio was like my spitting image. Black hair, tan skin, same eye brows, and even the same nose. The only thing he inherited from Quinn was her beautiful hazel eyes.

Hannah on the other hand was a tie. She had more of a tan complexion, but she wasn't as tan as Emilio or I. She had my nose, blonde hair, blue eyes, and Brittany's smile. Looking at her, you could definitely tell she was my child, but she looked so much like Brittany that people believe that she just spit her out.

"Hi, welcome to Chuck E Cheese." An overly happy teenage girl greeted at the door. She grabbed the stamp roller thing and gave Emilio and Hannah's right hand before stamping mine.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. We walked into the arcade area and I went in search of a table. There wasn't a lot of kids there today, but that made sense because it was a Wednesday at 7 at night, but all the same, it was still moderately busy.

"Mami, can we play the dragon game?" Emilio asks.

"Of course we can, but let's find a table first." I tell him and he nods happily. Hannah looks around excitedly at all the bright colors and a smile graces her face. I giggle at kiss her cheek which she then repeats. I love my baby girl.

"Hannah, are you excited? You see all the cool games?" I ask. The smile on her face gets bigger and she claps her hands together. I find us a table in the smaller kids area so I can watch them play and I set Hannah in the booth on her feet and Emilio follows.

"Okay, so do you guys want to play on the jungle gym first or play games?"

"Jungle gym!" Emilio cheered.

"Mami, me want ice cream." Hannah said softly. Hannah was a very soft spoken girl in public, but when she was at home she was very loud.

"ME TOO!" Emilio cheered and the couple that was sitting next to them smiled at the child's excitement.

"Okay, I'll get you guys ice cream in a minute, but Hannah do you want to go play on the jungle gym?" She nodded her head and I helped them both climb down from the booth. Emilio looked at the jungle gym before looking at me with a wild look in his eye.

"Can I go in there mommy?" I nodded and he bolted forward and into the play place. Hannah, however, took my hand and slowly waddled over to it.

"Han look! It's a pony!" I cheered looking at the small horse they had beside the jungle gym. She cheered excitedly so I placed her on its back and put a token in the slot making it move slowly. As she was riding I looked over at Emilio who was running around with two other small boys. He makes new friends so fast that it actually worries me that he's _too_ friendly.

"Adam!" I hear being yelled across the play place and I follow the voice. Standing there is a tall, blonde man with a _huge_ mouth.

"Yeah dad?" One of the boys that were playing with Emilio called back.

"It's time to eat." The man smiled. He then walked back over to what I assumed was his table. Sitting there with him was a thick, dark skinned lady that had a big smile on her face and an outrageously beautiful woman that was laughing at something the darker woman had said. As she turned her head she caught my eye and smiled at me. I quickly adverted my gaze back onto my daughter and watched as she giggled happily at her pony ride.

"Santana?" I hear my name being called and I whip around only to see my good friends Kurt and Blaine standing there.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I ask. They've been together for a while, but they don't have any kids.

"My boss' son's party was here. It just ended." Blaine answered while Kurt ignored my question and picked Hannah up and gave her a million kisses.

"Uncle Blaine!" Emilio cheered running over and hugging Blaine's legs.

"Hey buddy! How's my favorite nephew?" Blaine asked.

"Great! Mami taked me to see the Avengers!"

"Took Emilio, not taked." I corrected.

"Yeah, she took me."

"That's awesome! I saw it yesterday. Do you like it?"

"Yeah! The Hulk is so big and strong, and mami said that if I drink milk I can be that strong too. So I drink lots of milk every day!" Emilio told him.

"That's right!" I stated proudly.

"Uncle Kurt, my mom sayed that she wants you to make her a pretty outfit for her party on the weekend."

"She did? Did she tell you what color she wanted?" Kurt asked.

"No, she sayed that you were a ge-nous." Emilio's face scrunched up at the word that he didn't know how to say at my heart melted. That was the exact face my dad makes when he doesn't understand something.

"A genius?" I ask.

"Yeah, what mami said!" He smiled.

"Okay, I'll be sure to give her a call." Kurt told him.

"Hey, you guys want to hang here with me?" I ask my two best friends.

"Yeah, we have nowhere to be. Actually we were just about to call you to see if we could come over." Blaine chuckled.

"Cool. So if you guys don't mind keeping an eye on them, I'm gonna go order us some pizza."

"Not at all. Take your time." Kurt beamed. He loved being alone with my kids because he said it gives him practice with his future kids.

I walked over to the cash register and I saw the same beautiful woman from by the play place. She caught my gaze again and blushed making my blush too.

"I'm sorry to stare, but you're so beautiful." I turn even darker red and look away at how lame that was.

"Thank you. You're definitely beautiful too." She replied.

"Thanks. I'm Santana by the way." I say holding out my hand.

"Rachel." She shakes my hand and blushes again.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. I don't often meet sane people in Chuck E Cheese." She giggled.

"Too true, but I actually like this place." I laugh.

"Oh yeah? You like touching all the games and rides that all the children leave their germs all over? I think I'll take back the sane part." She joked. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm just kidding. Were those your kids over there?" She asks and I nod.

"They're very cute. Your son is very outgoing. My nephew Adam says that he is, and I quote, 'the coolest person ever'" Rachel giggled.

"That would be my son. He gets it from me." I joke.

"I bet he does." Rachel smiled. Was she flirting with me?

"Do you have any children?"

"No, but I want some in the future. Right now I'm focusing solely on my career, and I think that a child will be a distraction." She replied honestly.

"What do you do?"

"I'm on Broadway."

"Really?! That's awesome. Anything I would know?" I ask.

"My Funny Girl redemption will be playing in about two weeks. It's a six month play so you should come see it one night." She suggests.

"Oh I think I will. Now, I'll be looking for Rachel…?"

"Berry. Rachel Berry."

"So Rachel Berry. The girl with the amazing eyes, beautiful face, and memorizing laugh."

"Just wait till you hear me sing." She winked.

"Oh yeah? So Ms. Rachel Berry, can I have your number?" I flirt.

"Only if I can have yours." She giggled.

"Of course. Give me your phone." She hands me her phone and I type my information in. After saving it I call my phone from hers.

"There." I say and give her back her phone. She types a few things and smiles.

"Okay, Ms. Santana Lopez." Rachel smiled.

"Yup. How about I call you tonight around like 9 and we can talk some more?" Rachel's smile widened.

"Sure! I'll be waiting for the call." She winked before walking away. I couldn't help but to stare after her. After I snap out of my gaze I walked over to the register and place my order. Rachel Berry is still fresh on my mind.  
~RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR~

Rachel's POV

I'm sitting in my apartment after my shower waiting for Santana to call. I look at the clock and I notice that it's 9:22 and I'm starting to think she doesn't really want to call me. Ever since I laid eyes on her at Chuck E Cheese, I can't get her out of my mind. She's crazy beautiful and really good with her kids.

My phone rang suddenly and I pressed the answer button without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey." I smile.

"Sorry I'm so late, but I had to put my daughter to sleep. She was really fussy." She apologized and I couldn't help but to feel silly for being so impatient. _She was putting her daughter to sleep, Rachel. Stop being so stupid._

"It's totally okay. Your kids come first." I giggle.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night? I know this amazing barbeque place downtown." She said.

"Oh…barbeque?" I say hesitantly. If I tell her I'm a vegan will she think I'm weird and not ask me on a date?

"Yeah, do you not like barbeque?" She giggled.

"Um…I'm a vegan."

"Oh. That's cool. I know a vegan place in SoHo."

"Really?"

"Yeah, did you think that I would think that you were some type of freak because you care about your diet? I actually think it's kind of adorable."

"Seriously?" My heart melted.

"Yeah. I like girls that like to be healthy. It shows they want to be around for a while."

"I guess you can say that." I giggled.

"So, Ms. Rachel Berry, should I pick you up at 8?"

"Yes you should. I live on 19th street, in the condos by the Megaplex. You know them?" I ask.

"Know them? I live in them!" I heard her say.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sitting in them right now. I live on the fourth floor."

"I live on the third. Which condo is it?" I ask walking out of my condo and into the elevator.

"14. Why?" She asks as the elevator opens. I walk to condo 15 and knock on the door. "Hold on, someone's at the door." She sighs and I hear shuffling on the other end. The door swings open and I see her standing there. She is even more beautiful than I remember.

"Hey." I giggle.

"Wow, you made it here fast." She chuckles pressing end on her phone.

"Well you live about thirty seconds away from me." I say.

"That may come in handy." She winks and my face instantly turns red.

"It may. But I'll see you tomorrow at 8, Santana." I wink and start to walk towards the elevator when I feel an arm gently grab mine and pull me back.

"Wait, I just want to say that you look really beautiful." She blushes.

"Santana, I'm in sweats."

"So? You still look like a supermodel." She says and kisses my cheek. She lets go of the gentle grasp she has on my arm and smiles at me.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rachel. Oh, and which condo is yours?"

"12." I say and she nods. As I make my way back to my condo I can't but feel extremely excited for tomorrow. This is the start of something amazing. I can feel it…

~RSRSRSRSRSRSRSR~

So I think this story is on the right track. This is the only thing I've been thinking about lately and I'm falling in love with it!

Anyone watching this season of Glee? I think Santana needs to come fast because Sam is moving in on her girl and she ain't gonna like that. So Santana, if you're reading this, get back to Lima before trouty mouth swallows your girl whole. Lol. That's all folks!

Until Next time,

LeeLeeRm


	3. Pre-Date Jitters

Chapter 3

Santana POV

When I woke up the next morning I couldn't help but feel excited for this date with Rachel. She's so beautiful and adorable. The only thing is, though, is that she doesn't know about my _extra part_. She thinks that I gave birth to my kids when, in reality, I didn't.

The sound of my phone interrupted my thoughts and I quickly pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey San, it's Britt." I heard Brittany say through the phone.

"Hey Brittany. Is everything okay? You usually wait until at least noon to do anything besides lay in bed and whine about having to get up." I chuckle.

"Shut up." She giggles.

"No, but seriously, is something wrong?"

"Not really, but I just wanted to let you know that Hannah has been having some nightmares lately. They've been occurring every so often." She tells me.

"When she sleeps here she doesn't have nightmares." I reply honestly. She takes a nap here every weekday and during the weekend stays the night and she's never had a nightmare with me.

"I asked her doctor and he said it's because when she's unconscious her mind still knows that you're there and you'll protect her. She's a total Mami's girl." I could practically hear Brittany roll her eyes.

"Yes she is. She's Mami's little girl, and she's going to stay that way."

"Don't be so overprotective." Brittany giggled.

"Oh? You think I'm overprotective now? Just wait till she turns 16 and boys want to talk to her. I'm going to carry a shotgun around with me everywhere."

"But she'll be sixteen. She can date then."

"NO! She cannot date until she's 40." I replied sternly.

"Okay. Whatever floats your boat Santana. I have to go get Hannah ready for her playdate." She explained.

"Playdate? She already has boys after her?"

"No silly, there is another kid in my building about her age and they play together. We try and let them get together at least once a week."

"Oh, that's cool. Hannah is already popular. She's following in her Mami's footsteps." I laughed.

"Oh please." Brittany snorted.

"What? I was the head Bitch in High School. Ask any one that went to McKinley and they will tell you that Santana Lopez ran that whole school."

"You're too much sometimes, but I have to go. Hannah is screaming at the top of her lungs for some cereal." Brittany giggled.

"Okay, have fun and tell Hannah that I love her so much."

"I will. Bye Santana." I hung up the phone and tossed it off the bed. I seriously need a life during the weekend days. Quinn always wants to take Emilio out on the weekends so I can't see him, and some weekends I have Hannah, but others she is with Brittany at the dance studio that Brittany owns. So I'm usually pretty bored during the weekends.

After getting up, showering, getting dressed, and eating some eggs I'm out the door looking for something to do. As I walk down the stairs in my condo (taking the elevator is for wimps), I can hear someone behind me humming what sounds like a Michael Jackson song. I whip my head around to see a short, light skinned girl with bright blue eyes and a huge smile. When she saw me her eyes darkened a little and her smile turned into a smirk.

"Hi." I smirked back.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Santana, and you?"

"My name is Lexi, you live in this building? I've never seen you before?" She asked. Her voice was high pitched and slightly annoying, but other than that she screamed sex appeal.

"Yeah, I moved in a little over a year ago." I smirked. We walked down to the lobby lightly chatting about nothing with the occasional flirting, but nothing too serious. I pulled the door open that lead to the lobby for her and she passed through with a huge smile.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"It's no problem. You're gorgeous, I'm sure guys line up to open doors for you."

"They may, but I pay them no attention. I'm more focused on finding me a sexy lady." Lexi smirked.

"Oh really?" I smirked and she mirrored it.

"Yup. But…I was thinking, maybe you'd want to go out tonight? We can go to that bar on 20th street. They make the best martinis."

"I can't. Believe it or not I have a date tonight." This girl was a mini version of myself. No lie. She had game.

"Aw that's too bad. Maybe another night?"

"Maybe." I couldn't forget about the sexy, beautiful, gorgeous brunette that was on my mind all night and all morning. Rachel Berry.

"Okay, I'll see you around Santana." Lexi smirked once more and left me standing there with a smile on my face.

"Friend of yours?" I heard a voice say from behind me and I instantly whipped around to find the owner of this voice.

There she was. Rachel Berry. The girl that I've been thinking about all night. She was clad in some super tight jeans that made her butt look delicious and a red v-neck t-shirt that made me want to stare at her chest all day long. Of course I didn't though...

"No, we just met." I chuckle.

"Yes, Lexi is a big people's person. More of a lady killer, but I think she's sweet."

"You know Lexi?" I ask.

"Yes. She's been trying to get into my pants for a while now. I've told her plenty of times that I simply don't date girls that sleep around a lot. I want a classy girl or guy." She smiled.

"What about me? Am I classy?"

"You are."

"Thanks."

"So are we still on for tonight?" She asks.

"Of course" I smile.

"Great. Well, I have to go to rehearsal, but I will see you later." Rachel told me before walking out of the building. I can't wait for tonight!

Rachel's POV

I walk into the small theater where my play Funny Girl is being performed. I love being able to say that I'm on Broadway. It's been my dream since I was at least 2. Maybe even before then. I was born to perform and sing and dance! Hopefully I will be as famous as the brilliant Barbra Streisand.

"Rachel? Why are you here so early?" My co-star Jesse St. James asked. He was my male lead and also one of my best friends. In high school we dated for about two weeks, but then we found that we are much better as friends. Plus, Jesse found out he was gay and me as well. Total surprise. Not.

"I decided that I want some time to myself in my dressing room." I reply.

"Okay, who is she?" He smirked. Oh he knows me so well.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I smile to myself and walk to my dressing room.

"Oh don't play dumb with my Rachel Barbra Berry. I'm talking about the girl that has you all smiley and glowing."

I sigh dramatically and plop down on the sofa that was placed in my dressing room. "Okay, she's a gorgeous Latina that I met at Chuck E Cheese last night while I was there with Mercedes and Sam. She was there with her two kids and some other guys. She's super cute and a great mom and she has a great smile. AND she lives in my building." I babble.

"Wow, two kids? How old is this woman?" She chuckled.

"She's actually pretty young. She looked about twentyfour-ish. Maybe a little younger."

"Wow. She's been busy."

"Jesse! Can we talk about this total school girl crush I'm having please?" Jesse stopped laughing and nodded.

"Of course. So did you ask her out?"

"Actually she asked me out. We are going to some vegan restaurant she knows." I shrugged.

"She's vegan?"

"No, but she found out I was and she actually thinks that I makes me a better person." I smile brightly.

"Wow, if she can sing then she is your perfect match." Jesse laughed.

"I never thought about that. What if she can sing? She'll be my leading lady!" I cheered.

"Whoa, calm down. Roots before branches, remember? You need to start a foundation before jumping straight in." Jesse reminded me. That was our thing to say to each other because we both knew that we had a tendency to get too excited about things that ruin them. She we wrote a song called Roots before Branches a while ago that made us remember to have a foundation before a ceiling.

"Right. Roots before Braches." I nod.

"Good. Now what's her name?"

"Santana. Santana Lopez."

"As in Carlos Lopez's daughter?" He asks shocked.

"The guitar player?"

"No, the car dealership owner?!The Guitar player's name is Carlos Santana. But Carlos Lopez is a billionaire!" He shouts.

"Really? I didn't know that." I shrug. I wonder why she's not living in some gigantic mansion.

"RACHEL! JESSE! GET TO THE STAGE NOW!" We hear our director yell. We totally lost track of time.

"Talk to you later. But I want details on this date!"

"Of course!" I tell him as we walk to the stage. Can't wait for tonight!

LATER THAT NIGHT. 8:00pm Santana's POV

Why the heck am I so nervous? Like she's just like every other girl that I've taken out…Except for the fact that she's like an angel. Is it possible that I like this girl this much and I've only had a ten minute conversation with her? I need to get a grip.

I take a deep breath and grip the roses in my hand a little tighter. I just hope I don't seem like a dork to her. The elevator opens and I clear my head as I walk down the hall. I walk to Rachel's door and tap twice on it. I hear some shuffling and then footsteps before the door swings open.

"Hi." She says with a huge smile. She looked so amazing. She was wearing a black knee length dress with a slit up the right side. Her hair was up in a pony tail with bouncy curls hanging down. She was wearing light makeup and I was almost speechless.

"Hey there." I say smoothly. "These are for you." I hand her the flowers and her smile brightens.

"Thank you. They're beautiful. I'll go put them in a vase. You can come in if you'd like." Rachel tells me and I nod before following her into her house. Her place was beautiful. Her living room was a light brown and beige. She had a flat screen TV hanging on the wall next to what looked like a vintage record player and the largest record collection I've ever seen.

"You like records huh?" I smile at her as she filled the vase with a little water.

"Yeah. They just have a sound that CD's just don't have. I love them. All my family and friends buy me them for birthdays and Hanukah." She explains.

"That's pretty awesome. I've always been a huge music fan. I was actually in my high school Glee club." I told her.

"Oh, where did you go to high school?"

"I'm from Lima, Ohio and I went to McKinley High."

"You're from Lima?! Me too! I went to Carmel." She says enthusiastically.

"That's so crazy. I've never met anyone in New York from Lima. It's such a small town." I really don't meet people from Lima because they're all Lima losers.

"Yeah it is very rare. Though I do have a few friends from Lima here."

"I do too. The two guys you saw me with at Chuck E Cheese are from Lima too. Kurt and Blaine."

"Mercedes and Sam are from Lima too. They were with me at Chuck E Cheese too. We all moved here together." She explained to me.

"That's pretty awesome. Are you ready to go?" She nodded and we made our way out the door and to the lobby.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I told her.

"I love surprises!" She cheered and I smirked.

"I'm glad. Get ready for a great date." I told her as the elevator opened to the lobby. Hopefully this date goes well.  
_

I hope you all enjoyed this! Next episode is Pezberry's date! Sorry about not updating but I have school and work so I stay pretty busy! Hopefully I can get you guys a few more episodes before Thanksgiving. I'll be off from school so I can write a lot more!

Until next time,

LeeleeRm


	4. The Date

Chapter 4

Santana and Rachel arrived at the restaurant after a short car ride. The restaurant was called Gino's Vegan Casa. As they walked through the door, Rachel noticed that the inside was very dark and moody.

"Hello, and welcome to Gino's. Do you have a reservation?" A man in his mid-twenties, definitely gay, asked.

"Yes, under 'Lopez'" Santana replied.

"Oh! Ms. Lopez, follow me to your table." The man said before leading them to their table. Rachel noticed that she was leaving the dining room area and being led back into a smaller, more private room.

"Here you are. Your server will be with you shortly." Santana helped Rachel out of her jacket and pulled her chair out for her.

"Wow, a gentle woman. How sweet." Rachel smiled.

Santana chuckled and nodded. "Yup, I like to treat my ladies with respect and kindness."

"Your ladies, huh?" Rachel smirked.

"Yeah, my ladies."

They talked about a little of everything. Jobs, hometowns, favorite tv shows, music, and lots of other things.

"So, what are your kids names?"

"My first born's name is Emilio. He's three. Then, my daughter's name is Hannah. She's about to be two. They're my world." Santana smiled at the thought of her kids.

"I think that's so sweet. I love a great parent."

"Are you saying you love me Ms. Berry?" Rachel turned dark red at Santana's words. "I'm just kidding, but thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So how many kids do you want?" Santana asked.

"Originally, I wanted only two, but recently I've realized that I want a rather large family. I've been thinking maybe four or five? I don't know yet. I know that it may be a little hard due to the fact that I'm gay, but that hasn't seemed to stop you."

"Well, it's a little different for me." Santana said before she had a chance to catch herself.

"What do you mean 'different for you'?" Rachel asked, confused.

Hesitation was clear in Santana's face and Rachel felt a little guilty. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm sorry for over stepping." Rachel apologized.

"No, it's okay. It's just that usually when I tell people, they get a little creeped out."

"When I tell people that I was raised by two gay men, they usually get creeped out too, but you stayed. I owe you a chance to tell me something about yourself that not many people know."

"Okay. Well, I'm not exactly normal." Santana started, and Rachel waited for her to continue. "I was born with a penis."

Rachel's face was neutral as she processed the info. Then, she smiled and grabbed Santana's hand across the table. "That's amazing Santana. Most people get stuff like that removed or they become depressed and don't leave their houses, fearing that people will call them a freak or beat them up. You are very strong…and sexy." Rachel added.

Santana blushed but then smirked. "I think you're pretty sexy too."

"Why thank you." Rachel giggled. "So, do Emilio and Hannah have the same mother?"

"No, they have different moms, but I swear it wasn't like some time of hump and dump. Emilio's mom's name is Quinn. We dated from senior year to the end of sophomore year in college. It wasn't until after we broke up that we found out she was pregnant. Quinn and I are extremely close still. We were best friends our entire lives and we still are best friends." Santana explained.

"And Hannah?"

"Hannah's mom's name is Brittany. We met about four months after Emilio was born. We were together for a year and a half and we had Hannah about halfway through our relationship."

"So you guys ended it not that long ago?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about some jealous baby momma coming to find you. Britt and I are really close too. Both of my kid's moms are two of my best friends. And they're close friends too." Santana told her.

"That's awesome. I think it's really cool of you to stay close to them. It's important to have some kind of connection with them, but yours goes beyond that." Rachel replied.

"Thank you. So anything in your life I should know about?"

"Besides the fact that I'm on Broadway? Not really. Although I think you should meet my best friend Mercedes. You two would get along great."

"Is that who you were with at Chuck E Cheese?"

Rachel laughed. "Yeah. Mercedes and her husband Sam. They have a son that's two year older than Emilio. Adam."

"Yeah, they seem pretty cool. I have a friend named Kurt that you would really like. He goes to NYADA."

"Really?! That's awesome! I went there, but my director pulled me out in my freshman year because he said I was going to be a huge star." Rachel beamed.

"That's impressive."

"Thank you. What do you do?" Rachel asked.

"Um…I work from home." Santana partially lied. She didn't want Rachel to know that she was a millionaire yet.

"My friend was just telling me about the fact that there is a guy named…um…something Lopez. He thought you two were related or something."

"Hahahaha…that's funny." Santana said nervously.

"Yeah, but that was just a thought." Rachel sighed.

"It's getting pretty late. I think we should head out." Santana said, gesturing to the waiter that was standing by for the check.

"Yeah, I have to be up early for rehearsal." Rachel complained. The waiter came back with the bill and Rachel reached for her purse.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Santana stopped her.

"I'm paying for dinner." Rachel replied.

"No you're not. I took you here. I'm paying."

"At least let us spilt it." Rachel said.

"No, I got it." Santana said pulling out a hundred dollar bill and setting it on the table.

"Fine, but next time I'm paying." Rachel told her.

"Oh so there'll be a next time?" Santana smirked.

"Most definitely." Rachel replied.

They left the restaurant and headed back to their apartment building. As they rode the elevator up from the parking garage, Santana couldn't help but notice that Rachel's eye lids were drooping slightly.

"Sleepy?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. I could barely sleep last night. I was too busy being excited to see you again."

"Really?" Santana asked as the door opened to the third floor.

"Yeah, I'm a very excitable person." Rachel replied.

"That's nice to know." They reached Rachel's door.

"So thanks for an amazing night." Rachel smiled.

"You're very welcome." Santana's face inched closer to Rachel's.

"And thank you for the flowers. I love surprises." Rachel leaned her face closer as well.

"Also very nice to know."

"I had a really great time tonight. I think you've earned a second date." Rachel giggled.

"Very happy about that." Their faces were mere inches apart, and Rachel was about to close distance when Santana kissed her cheek quickly.

"Goodnight Rachel." Santana smirked. Rachel sighed and sent a smirk back at Santana.

"Goodnight Santana." Rachel replied before going into her condo.

~RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR~

It has been four months since Santana and Rachel had begun dating and things were going pretty smoothly. The only thing that was weird was the fact that they hadn't kissed yet. Sure, they've had intimate hugs and kisses on the cheek or forehead, but not one single lip-to-lip contact. They hadn't even made it official yet.

Santana was sitting in her apartment on her laptop getting some business done for her dad while Emilio and Hannah napped in their bedrooms, when she heard a knock on her door. She quickly went to answer the door to prevent them from waking up. When she pulled the door open she saw Rachel standing there with a huge smile on her face and a stack of movies in her hand.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Santana asked, in shock.

"Uh well I was hoping to watch a few movies with you and snuggle, because I knew that you told me that you were going to be home all day. But if this isn't a good time, I can always come back…" Rachel trailed off.

"No, it's a great time, I was just doing some work. It's just that I have my kids." Santana told her, moving to the side so Rachel could walk in.

"Really?! Can I meet them?" Rachel cheered.

"Sh! They're napping!" Santana giggled.

"Oh, sorry. But can I meet them?" Rachel said in a lower voice this time.

"Uh…I don't know. I mean, I would love for you to meet them, and Hannah would love you, but Emilio doesn't like the people Quinn and I date."

"He's three. How does he even know what dating is?" Rachel laughed.

"Well, he does watch TV. Kids shows are worse than adult shows."

"That's true, but did you tell him that we are dating?" Rachel asked.

"Well, he knows that I have a friend named Rachel that I like to spend time with. He also knows that you're beautiful because I showed him a picture of you on my phone."

"Do you think that he'll hate me?"

"Hate you? No. He may be a little rude towards you, but he knows that I don't allow that so he will be kinda quiet and maybe a little distant, because he has a plan to get me and Quinn back together. He calls it Mommy Plan. Quinn and I found his plans in his backpack. He's really creative." Santana chuckled.

"Mommy Plan, huh? What is the plan?" Rachel giggled.

"Well first he said he had to get Mami, me, to move into his room so I can be with him all the time. Then, Hannah had to move in, with Britt, so that way I will never have to leave. Next, he wants to get rid of Adam, the guy Quinn's dating, so she can be with me. And then number four was blank." Santana shrugged as they made their way over to the couch and sat down.

"He wrote all that by himself? At three?"

"I don't think so. I think he had his best friend Marcus, whose six, write it."

"Oh, that's cool. Did you and Quinn explain why that wasn't going to happen?"

"Yeah, but he thinks that we are being "Peanut heads" and we are going to get married." Santana laughed.

"He sounds so adorable."

"He is, trust me."

"I do. Now let's watch a movie until they wake u-." Rachel was cut off by the sound of a baby crying.

"And that would be my little princess." Santana smiled. She stood up and walked into Hannah's room to grab her from her crib.

"Hola princesa, ¿ha tenido una buena siesta? ¿Quieres conocer a mi amiga Rachel? Ella realmente quiere conocerte."

Rachel beamed at Santana's use of Spanish. She really liked Santana, and she REALLY wanted to kiss Santana. She wasn't sure why they hadn't kissed or made their relationship official. It was really bugging her. She made the decision to ask Santana about it tonight.

As Santana walked back into the living room, Rachel couldn't help but to be mesmerized by the little girl in Santana's arms. She was beautiful.

"Wow." Rachel whispered.

"Yeah, isn't she perfect?" Santana smiled. Hannah looked at Rachel curiously with her big, sky blue eyes. It was like she was trying to wrap Rachel around her tiny finger. Little did she know she already had.

"She really is. I've never seen such a beautiful baby." Rachel said in awe.

"Thanks. She's my princess." Santana said as she sat back down next to Rachel. Rachel watched as Santana kissed, and played with Hannah and couldn't help but let her heart melt. She scooted closer to Santana so that their shoulders were touching.

"Santana?" Rachel called.

"Yeah?" Santana asked as she turned her head. Rachel took the opportunity to lean in and capture Santana's lips with hers for a quick, passionate kiss.

"Whoa." Santana whispered when they pulled away.

"Yeah, whoa." Rachel chuckled. Hannah giggled and both women turned their heads to her.

"Mami, can we watch Piderman?" Emilio asked as he walked out of his bedroom in his pajamas.

"Emilio, I want you to meet someone." Santana said to him. Emilio walked over to Santana watching Rachel curiously.

"Emilio, this is Rachel."

"Oh, mami showed me a picture of you on her phone." Emilio said.

"Yeah, she told me. It's nice to meet you." Rachel replied.

"You are weawry prwetty. Mami always says that you can sing weawry good. Is dat twue?" Emilio asked.

"I think so. I like to sing and people tell me that I sing very well."

"Can you sing for me?" Emilio asked, climbing on the couch and sitting on Santana's lap facing Rachel. Santana situated Hannah on her lap as well so they wouldn't fall.

"Sure, what do you want me to sing for you?"

"Piderman!" Emilio cheered.

"Yeah he really loved superheros." Santana added.

"Okay."

"_Spiderman, Spiderman,__  
__Does whatever a spider can__  
__Spins a web, any size,__  
__Catches thieves just like flies__  
__Look Out!__  
__Here comes the Spiderman.___

_Is he strong?__  
__Listen bud,__  
__He's got radioactive blood.__  
__Can he swing from a thread__  
__Take a look overhead__  
__Hey, there__  
__There goes the Spiderman.___

_In the chill of night__  
__At the scene of a crime__  
__Like a streak of light__  
__He arrives just in time.___

_Spiderman, Spiderman__  
__Friendly neighborhood Spiderman__  
__Wealth and fame__  
__He's ingnored__  
__Action is his reward.___

_To him, life is a great big bang up__  
__Whenever there's a hang up__  
__You'll find the Spider man__." _

"Wow, mami was wight! You can sing!" Emilio cheered. Hannah clapped and giggled along with him.

"And you know that entire spiderman theme? That's impressive." Santana added. Santana was amazed that Rachel was so good with her kids.

"Well, I had a boyfriend in high school named Finn and he was obsessed with superheros and video games." Rachel replied.

"Nice to know that you like nerds."

"Of course I do. I mean look at you!" Rachel laughed.

"Hurtful, but true. I am alpha nerd. That song was my ringtone all throughout highschool." Santana and Rachel laughed at that.

"You're adorable."

"Am I adowable too Rachel?" Emilio asked.

"You certainly are buddy." Rachel told him and Emilio beamed.

Santana knew one thing for certain. She needed to make this official with Rachel so she could keep her around for a long time.

Done with chapter 4! How do you guys think Emilio will act when he finds out that Rachel and Santana are dating? How will Santana asked Rachel to be her girlfriend?

Thos questions and more with be answered in the next chapter of Count on Me.

Smut scenes? Send me some! I will give you a sneak peek or some details for the future!

Until next time,

LeeleeRm


	5. Spending Time With Her Baby Mommas

Chapter 5

Santana's POV

Ugh! I work with all idiots, I swear! I just got off the phone with the head of the finance department and I want to kill her. She lost all the gross income for this month due to a freaking mix up with checks. I told my dad that we shouldn't have hired her! She doesn't know how to run a freaking 7-11 let alone a multi-million dollar company.

"UGH!" I groan loudly. Emilio looks up from his coloring and gives me a questionable look.

"Mami, are you otay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You know what? Why don't you go get your shoes on and I'll get Hannah ready and we will go to Toys R Us to get some new toys, huh?" Santana smiled.

"YEAH!" Emilio cheered, running to get his shoes. Santana smiled and walked over to Hannah's playpen where she was playing with her stuffed animals.

"Hey Princess, let's go get you some toys!" Santana cheered and Hannah smiled and wiggled in Santana's arms.

"Mami, can I get da new Iwon Man toy?" Emilio cheered.

"Yeah, and you can get the new spiderman too." Santana told him.

"You da best mami ever!" Emilio cheered hugging Santana's legs. Santana smiled at her son as she continued to get her daughter dressed.

"Emilio, ¿dónde está tu chaqueta?" Santana called.

"No lo sé. Quiero llevar mi chaqueta azul." Emilio answered.

"Bien, ir a buscar en el armario."

"Okay mami." Emilio trotted off to go find his jacket.

Santana's blackberry rang in her pocket and she quickly looked at the caller I.D. to see that her assistant was calling her.

"Hello?" Santana placed the phone between her cheek and her shoulder as she pulled Hannah's arms through her jacket.

"Ms. Lopez, the dealership in Detroit is asking for 4 million for the new shipments. I told them that I would ask, but it would be a very slim chance." Her assistant, Brandy, spoke through the phone.

"Four million dollars? They do realize that all of our manufacturing companies are here and not across seas, right?"

"Of course they do, but I think they want to get them here faster and expand so the new Pickup trucks can be placed. They are slightly larger than the old models."

"You think I don't know that? Who do you think approved of the designs?" Santana spat. Her job was REALLY getting on her nerves today. "You know what? Fine, give them 2 million and tell them that's all they get, but I want full reports tomorrow and again at the end of next month. If they don't increase sales I will end their careers, understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Lopez." Brandy squeaked.

"And I want all the model blueprints that have been released this month shipped to my dad's house in California. I want all other copies locked in my office. I'll be damned if another car company steals my models again." Santana huffed.

"Rodger. Also, I was in a staff meeting today and we all are wondering if we should start planning the annual Lopez Motor party?"

"I don't care, but I swear if you invite any of those god damned interns that like to get drunk and be stupid I will fire you, got it?"

"Yes Ms. Lopez. Anything else?"

"No that's all." Santana replied.

"Okay then, bye Ms. Lopez."

"Bye." Santana hung up her phone and let it drop on the couch. She had just finished getting Hannah ready when Emilio walked in with his jacket and a pout on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I want mommy and auntie Brittany to come wit us. I miss dem." Emilio huffed.

"You want me to call and ask mommy if she wants to come?"

"Mommy!" Hannah cheered.

"You want me to call mommy too?" Santana asked Hannah and she nodded. Santana picked up her phone and called her speed dial number two.

"Hello?"

"Hey Q, I was just about to take Emilio and Hannah to go get some toys and Emilio wants you and Brittany to come. You free?"

"To spend time with my son? Of course." Quinn laughed.

"Great, let me call Brittany and we will meet you at the Toys R Us by the mall in ten minutes."

"Okay, see you there. Tell Emilio and Hannah I love them." Santana smiled at Quinn's words. Normally women don't like their exes other children, but Brittany and Quinn were a big exception.

"I will, bye." They both hung up and Santana pressed speed dial number three on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Britt."

"Santana? Is everything okay?" Brittany panicked.

"Whoa B, calm down, everything's fine. I was just calling to ask if you wanted to hang out with Me, Emilio, Hannah, and Quinn?"

"Oh, yeah of course. Where are we going?"

"We are going to Toys R Us and then maybe out to lunch? I want to spend some time with all of you and Emilio wants you to come too."

"Yeah, I'll be there." Brittany replied.

"Awesome, ten minutes?"

"Sounds good. See you soon." Brittany hung up the phone and I looked down at Hannah. Her blue eyes were staring back into my chocolate brown ones. I smiled and she mirrored it.

"Emilio are you ready to go?" I called.

"Yeah, I just had to make sure my heroes were tucked in." Emilio answered. He ran back into the living room and we headed to the door. I made sure I had my keys, phone, and Hannah's diaper bag before leaving.

~RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS~

After we left Toys R Us, we headed to Panera Bread. Quinn and Brittany were chatting about something as we walked into the restaurant. Brittany was holding Emilio's hand and I had Hannah in my arms.

"Where do you guys want to sit?" I asked them.

"I want to sit in da boof!" Emilio cheered.

"It's boo_th_, Emilio." Quinn corrected.

"Oh, I want to sit in da boo_th."_

"Okay." I giggled at his crazy antics and we made our way over to the booth at the back of the restaurant.

"Do you know what you want to order?" I ask both of the women sitting with me.

"I want a Chicken Cesar salad." Quinn answered.

"I want a cheese bagel sandwich." Brittany told me.

"Okay, I'll go order, and I'm gonna get the kid some soup." I told them. They nod and I walk up to the register. Just as I was about to place my order, I hear the door open and I quickly glance at the door. In walked Rachel in all her perfection.

"Santana?" She called when she saw me.

"Rachel! Hey!" I beamed and pulled her into a hug. Quinn and Rachel were now looking over at us with confused faces.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm having lunch with Quinn and Brittany." I answered.

"Emilio and Hannah's mothers?" Rachel quirked and eyebrow.

"Yeah. I told you we're all like best friends." I chuckle.

"I know, I just didn't know they liked to hang out with you like this. But I'm just going to grab some food and I'll be out of your way. I would want to ruin your lunch." Rachel told me.

"Nonsense, you should come join us. Quinn and Brittany don't mind, and Emilio and Hannah love you." I replied.

"I don't know." Rachel looked hesitant.

"Please? It would mean the world to me if you could all get along."

"Okay, I'll join you guys." Rachel smiled.

Quinn's POV

I wonder who that girl Santana is talking to is. She looks so familiar.

"Emilio, who is mami talking to?" I ask my son.

"That's her friend, Rachel. She is really nice and she can sing really good!"

"Really? Does she come over Mami's house?" I ask.

"She comed over once. She singed the piderman song for me!"

"She looks like someone I know." Brittany said to me.

"I was thinking the same thing." I replied. After a minute of Emilio and Hannah talking about random things, Santana and the Rachel girl started on their way over to us. I smiled at them knowing that Santana was probably dating this girl.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Rachel. She's going to be having lunch with us."

Rachel's POV

When I heard Santana say that I was her friend I couldn't help but feel a little sad. I really want her to ask me to be her girlfriend. I understand that Emilio and Hannah aren't comfortable with their parents dating others but I really want to be introduced as her girlfriend.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." I put on a huge smile, but I couldn't help but to feel like an outsider. Not to mention that both of these women are insanely gorgeous. One woman had these bright blue eyes that made you want to stare into them all day. Hannah had the same eyes so I guess that meant that she was Brittany. The other lady, I assume is Quinn, had mesmerizing hazel eyes just like Emilio.

This made me think we I earth Santana would want me after she's had these two beauties. I now know why she hasn't asked me to be her girlfriend. Why would she when she has these two?

"Hi, I'm Brittany. It's really nice to meet you." The blue eyed one stuck her hand out and I shook it with a smile.

"Hi, Brittany. It's really nice to meet you too."

"And I'm Quinn." Quinn did the same and I shook her hand as well.

"Hi Rachel! Do you 'member me?" Emilio asked.

"Of course I remember you buddy. How could I forget?" I giggled.

"I dunno. Sometimes abulea calls me Santiago."

"That's because you remind her a lot of abuelo." Santana reminded him.

She guided me to the booth that Emilio was sitting in and Quinn and Brittany were sitting on the other side. When she set the tray down Quinn and Brittany grabbed what I assumed was their food. Quinn took Emilio's soup and put two ice cubes from her water so it wouldn't be too hot. Santana scooted Hannah's highchair closer to her and began feeding her some soup too. Brittany took Santana's sandwich and cut it into four pieces like Santana does when she makes sandwiches at her house. They worked together so well. Like a family.

"So Rachel, what do you do for a living?" Quinn asked me.

"I'm on Broadway. I'm in a revival of Funny Girl at the moment."

"You're on Broadway? Do you know the play Cats?" Brittany asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, it's my dads favorite."

"Lord Tubbington makes me watch it all the time."

"Tubby!" Hannah cheered.

"Lord…Tubbington?" I asked slowly.

"He's her gigantic cat." Santana told me.

"Tana! He's not gigantic. He just needs to lose a little weight." Brittany corrected.

"No Britt, he's huge."

"He's not. All I have to do is get him to stop smoking and unjoin that gang, and we should be able to get him back to his normal self." Was she serious?

"He started smoking again?" Santana asked, seriously. I guess she really is serious.

"Yeah, I guess his gang members made him. I told him that if he didn't stop he couldn't be around Hannah anymore. I don't know if he quit yet because I refuse to talk to him after he deleted all of my Dancing with the Stars episodes on my Tivo, but I think he is going to stop. I have a really good feeling about it."

"That's great, B. If you need me to come and talk some sense into him I will. I don't want my daughter around him if he is such a bad influence." Santana replied as she continued to feed Hannah.

"I'm sure that Lord Tubbington will quit." I told her.

"Me too, B." Quinn added.

"Yeah, just tell him dat mami will put him in time out if he doesn't." Emilio told her.

"I already told him that, but he still doesn't listen. And he leaves the toilet seat up. I always fall in."

By the end of lunch I can't help but feel closer to Santana. Hopefully she asks me to be her girlfriend soon. Wish me luck.


End file.
